The Heart's Eye
by inuyashaHELP
Summary: -Sesshomaru-sama. The council and I have decided that it is time that you choose a mate- When a girl with a crestfallen heart, meets an arrogant demon lord. Sparks and knives will fly.


Hey pplz…xP. I have finally created a SeeshomaruXrin fic..xP

I was really upset before because it is one of my favorite pairings, and I didn't have a fic for it. I hope the plot isn't too similar to the other already existing stories. I really didn't plagiarize at all. This all my own idea...xP

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but contrary too w/e you may think, it IS my own idea.

Chapter 1 

**The Western lands**. One of the most powerful kingdoms in Japan. Ruled by Sesshomaru-sama, the most feared and respected male demon in the world. Who in their right mind would try to tell this imposing authority figure what he should do?

"Sesshomaru-sama. The council and I have decided that it is time that you choose a mate," said the council elder.

"I do not think that is yet necessary. I am perfectly capable of continuing my rule over the western lands without a mate." The thought of having a mate enraged him. He couldn't help when a low growl slipped out. Sesshomaru had been the Lord for several decades now. What gave these old demons the right to demand he find a mate?

"My lord. You do not have a choice in the matter. It is stated clearly, in your father's will, that for you to be able to take complete control of the empire; you must find a mate. If you do not, you forfeit your position to Inuyasha-sama."

Another more threatening growl escaped his throat. How had Inuyasha managed to become an even greater nuisance? First the entire struggle with Tetsaiga, and now this! He should have killed the half breed when he had first been born.

"I refuse! How dare you command me! I am the lord of these lands, and I will decide when I wish to choose a mate!" he snarled as he stood up from his seat.

"Choose wisely Sesshomaru-sama. If you do not find a mate within 3 months, you forfeit your throne to Inuyasha-sama."

--

_EGH. THESE STUPID BRANCHES. Why do they have to get in my way. As if I'm not having enough trouble walking already! _Rin had been in this god forsaken forest for an entire week now. After Rao-jiji had passed away, Rin had been kicked out of her village. They had always despised her. Torturing her when her 'grandpa' hadn't looked. He was the only person who cared for her. After her parents had been killed by a pack of wolves, she had wandered through this village and the old man had taken her in and cared for her as his own flesh and blood.

_Rao-jiji I miss you so much…I hope you are enjoying yourself in heaven. _Kami had hated her, she thought. Why was she so cursed? All of the people she held closest to her heart had died. Now, she had no home, loved ones, nor a reason to live.

Why carry on with a useless life. Every person had a reason to live, so if she had no reason, why keep torturing herself? The only thing she held close to her heart now, was a necklace. A necklace with an eye that seemed to see what she could not. It was the only thing she was able to keep after her parents had died. Rao-jiji had said it was an eye of good fortune. That it would lead her through her life. How ridiculous that had been, she thought once again stumbling over a root.

Many cuts and bruises had accumulated all over her body. As she looked at the necklace, she saw the eye had closed. What had that meant… that she should really give up on trying to sustain this pathetic life? Yes. That had looked very appealing to her fogged mind. Her fear and hunger once again doing its damage on her body. As she slowly slumped down beside a huge tree root, she thought about what her life had led her to. Nothing significant had occurred. She was just a useless person, who had no true meaning. Maybe at some point, she believed that she would get married and have a family and home of her own. But now the thought of the perfect life was a distant thing from her mind.

"Well, what do we have here? A beautiful virgin?" said a horrible, rugged voice. As she opened her lidded eyes, she saw a huge demon, at least twice her size. He had two large black eyes that projected out of his head and a rounded face. No hair grew on his head and his skin was a sickening brown-green color. _Please. Kami do me a favor and tell this demon to kill me. _

"Mhm, you look delicious." The demon hissed. "All I was searching for was a snack, but it seems the gods favor me today. I find a lonely maiden and a Shikon shard. Incredible!"

"Please," Rin rasped. Her voice small and trembling from weeks of disuse. " Just kill me. Do not try to dishonor me. I have lived a pathetic life. At least allow me to have a pure death."

"I guess today isn't your lucky day. Weeks of stress are hard on a demon. Such stress only a woman can relieve." He licked his lips as he stepped closer to her collapsed form.

Adrenaline suddenly pumping throughout her body, she realized the demon would not listen to her. _I will not die yet, _she thought defiantly as she stood and began to run. Her legs tired and her body weak, she knew she wouldn't last long before he caught up with her. Unexpectedly Rin tripped over a fallen branch, and plummeted to the moss covered ground. Attempting to push herself back, she realized that it was over. There was no way she would outrun the demon now.

"Ah, girl. That only increased my hunger, you should know. That wasn't the smartest of choices," the demon rattled. "But, we shouldn't linger over stupid mistakes." Coming closer to the fallen girl, his eyes glazed over with lust. Clumsily crawling away, Rin glanced around to see if there was anything around that she could use as a weapon.

Noticing a log of wood, she quickly made a grab for it, but was stopped when the demon pressed his foot against her hand. Holding back a yell, she looked up with pure hatred and agony in her eyes.

"Don't worry, girl. This will all be over very quickly," he whispered as he bent down and turned Rin around. His face inching towards hers, she could smell the foul stench of his breath. Shutting her eyes together, she clenched her teeth together so hard she was in even more pain than before.

"OI TEME!! What the fuck do you think you're doing!"

--

the first chapter. I AM THE CLIFFHANGER QUEEN! XD I just happened to notice this after re-reading my other fics. Almost all of the chapters end in a cliffhangar. I feel so bad about it thought, because I'm usually a very slow updater, and it must really tick people off.

Well, just because I feel sorry, doesn't mean I'm going to actually stop with the cliffies. Lets just say it's a very bad habit that I just can't avoid.

Review soon!

Ja ne


End file.
